Witch
by Whore Queen
Summary: In a time of war and magick. Mab is betrayed and sets about punishing Merlin with the ultimate weapon. The woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

'Home?...Home?!' Mab rasped angrily her eyes burning with rage as she rounded upon Frik causing the gnome to whimper in fear.

Mab's eyes suddenly changed as a new thought flashed into her mind her glossy lips curved into a perfect smile and she made her way over to her crystals gazing into them.

'Home is where the heart is.' she rasped as she watched a vision of the young girl Merlin had saved in the woods. Nimue wiped her tears bitterly as she strode through the grounds of her father's garden. She loved her father with all her heart and though headstrong was always a loving and obedient daughter yet on this particular occasion she'd found herself unable to comply with the Lord's wishes.

"It is not safe for you to be here with me you must marry a husband of King Vortigern's choosing it is the only way he will be sure of our loyalty and I of your safety!" her father had shouted. Nimue had never looked so furious in all her life. 'No! I will not let that tyrant decide who I share my marriage bed with!' she screamed back. Lord Ardent's eyes darted around the empty room and though they were alone he shakily tapped his finger to his lips. 'You mustnt speak ill of the king Nimue you dont know who could be listening!' he whispered in a harsh voice. Nimue rolled her eyes and was about to shout again when her father grabbed both her arms. 'Daughter please! Im sure the king will choose a worthy nobleman.' he offered hoping this would sooth her.

'I dont care who hear's! Let Vortigern know! I hate him! He is a tyrant and I hate him and he will not choose my husband!' she growled angrily pulling away from him. Lord Ardent had slapped his daughter hard at this point causing her to stare at him in shock before fleeing even though he'd tried to call after her to apologise.

Nimue came to a tree and slid down the trunk to curl up at the roots and cry not caring that she was ruining her beautiful gown sometimes she hated being the daughter of a lord. Keeping her face buried in her hands she could feel the presence of another watching her silently.

'Go away!' she shouted not looking up assuming her father had sent a handmaiden out to fetch her back inside.

'So unfair isnt it.' an other worldly rasping voice spoke causing Nimue's head instantly to jolt up her eyes widened at the sight.

A woman stood not far from her, she was certainly no handmaiden in fact she was like any other woman Nimue had ever seen in her life. Long flowing dark hair, with dark make up painted around her wolf like eyes, skin as pale as the moonlight and the way she held herself it was obvious the woman was high born. Yet Nimue had never saw any highborn woman wear clothes like hers, the black corset and long purple skirt. 'Who are you?' she asked never breaking eye contact with the strange woman.

'I am Mab, Queen of the old ways.' she rasped an amused smile appearing on those glossy lips of hers.

Nimue felt afraid she had heard tales about the creatures of the old ways they had been told to frighten her and they certainly worked. Yet then she remembered back in the woods, that boy Merlin who had saved her he surely had magick and he had done her no harm. Perhaps the priests were wrong? Maybe not all of them were wicked.

'My name's Nimue.' she breathed still staring at Mab in awe as she got to her feet dusting off her dress.

'Yes.' Mab agreed slightly shocking her.

'How do you know…?' she begun but Mab only raised her eyebrow in amusement once more causing the young woman to feel annoyed.

'What are you doing here Queen Mab?' she demanded.

Mab tilted her head pretending to look confused.

'You called me here.' she rasped.

Nimue frowned she then shook her head.

'I did not do any such thing my lady I didnt even know who you were.' she said firmly.

Mab slowly circled Nimue making the younger woman feel uncomfortable.

'You prayed that your father would not make you marry a man of Vortigern's choosing, did you not?' she queried.

Nimue continued to frown in confusion.

'Yes...' she said slowly. 'But I did not pray to you I was praying to god.' she explained watching the other worldly woman circle her.

Mab came to a halt staring at her and Nimue felt a pang of fear, would Mab be angry with her for having prayed to the christian god? Would she harm her?

'Oh?' Mab looked around the gardens and Nimue subconsciously took a step back.

'What?' Nimue looked confused.

'I was just looking for this christian "god" who has supposedly came to your aid. Is he hiding from us?' Mab asked sarcastically.

Nimue's cheek burned with embarrassment and she shifted uncomfortably. 'No he's...he didnt come.' she admitted. 'The priests say he responds by giving us inner strength to deal with our hardships he does not appear.'

Mab smirked rolling her eyes.

'It sounds to me like this god is a creation of man to control others. But I am here Nimue, I have answered your prayers.' she rasped.

Nimue couldnt help but agree with Mab's logic the woman had come to her aid slowly she knelt down bowing to the fae Queen.

'Help me Queen Mab, help me make my father see sense.' she begged the goddess. 'I dont want to marry a man of Vortigern's choosing.' she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Mab stared at Nimue deep in concentration she walked forwards and gently cupped her cheek she wiped her tear away with her thumb. Nimue's insides constricted feeling Mab's touch was like being touched by raw magick it was breathtaking.

'I think I have a solution.' Mab rasped a malevolent glint in her eyes as the girl nuzzled into Mab's willing hand her eyes closed in relief.

'Your father just needs to remember how precious you are to him, you will come to my land for a few days during which he will change his mind about forcing you into marriage.'

Nimue slowly opened her hope filled eyes looking up at Mab. 'You really think so?' she whispered.

Mab nodded smiling confidently. 'Oh yes.' she rasped and removed her hand from the girls cheek. Nimue instantly regretted the loss of contact with the Queen she pouted slightly.

'You agree to come to my lands and live peacefully for a few days?' she rasped.

Nimue nodded yet now felt a little uncertain without Mab's touch she didnt feel quite as seduced by the idea however she was not given the chance to change her mind.

The faerie Queen and her companion disappeared in three bright flashes of light.


	2. Dizzy

Dizzy.

Nimue felt so dizzy when they arrived in the land of magick her senses were assaulted by everything. Travelling via teleportation had been sickening, they were no longer in the gardens in the fresh air but at the bottom of white marble stairs leading up to a grand palace. Nimue's head snapped around she could smell wild flowers, she could hear the sound of whispers, beating wings, trickling water, creatures moving around her though she could pinpoint none. The magick she could feel it had slammed into her and was causing her heart to beat wildly twisting around in a circle of fear her eyes finally landed on Mab. The Queen had her arms extended to the open cavern she had obviously been talking but due to her shock Nimue hadnt heard a word.

'Madam.' Nimue heard the voice of a man behind her and turning around she saw the ugliest creature she had ever seen.

He had great goggling eyes, pointed ears, and was dressed all in black with only his pale face and hands on show. Nimue could only assume such a creature was a monster she stumbled backwards screaming in terror. Frik seeing the girl had smiled but when she screamed he had also screamed in equal terror at the noise she was making. He shrunk to the ground holding his ears in fright and Nimue's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

'Frik!' Mab rasped angrily paying no attention to either of them but took the gnomes voice to stop him from screaming..

'What are you doing?' she demanded.

The gnome had still been trying to scream in the silence but he soon stopped and shakily got up he begun gesturing his hands and moving his lips as explained but naturally Mab could not hear him.

Mab nonchalantly gestured with her hand causing the gnomes voice to return mid-speech.

'really I did. But I have not been able to find him anywhere.' he finished out of breath.

'What are you muttering about?' she snapped in annoyance. 'Where is Merlin?'

Frik gulped and swallowed tugging on his collar.

'Gone madam?'

'Gone?'

'Away.' Frik confirmed.

'Away?!' Mab repeated causing Frik to feel exasperated so he continued.

'I dont know why-' 'He's on his way home to that viper-tongued witch, Ambrosia.'

Frik didnt feel very safe.

'How can he get across the lake?' perhaps the boy hadnt gone yet.

'My dear sister.' Mab confirmed causing the gnomes heart to sink.

Frik fidgeted nervously as his Queen paced around deep in thought.

'Oh...if I may so, madam it really would help matters, if you two could agree to-' 'When I want your advice I'll ask for it!' she rasped cutting him off.

'As you wish madam,' he responded sheepishly. 'But what're you going to do?'

Mab leant over to his shoulder.. 'Im not going to lose him.' she hissed. 'Find Nimue a room make sure she wants for nothing.' Mab instructed and vanished as the gnome mimicked her.

Ambrosia clutched her shawl to her as she wearily made her way over to her bed taking a sip of the cooled tea.

'Where is he?' looking up the old woman heard the rasping of formidable fae queen many would feel fear in their hearts, Ambrosia was not one of them.

'Ah here you are again, still a chip off the old iceberg I see.' she jibed. 'Please dont bother to knock!' she said sarcastically.

'Where is Merlin?' Mab repeated ignoring her.

Ambrosia looked up at her if she had not been feeling so ill she would have laughed.

'So you've lost him have you? I must say it's typical, over the last few years you've been sliding down the ladder of success so fast you must be getting splinters in your backside.'

The comment caused Mab to narrow her eyes in anger and the womans tea burned her lips painfully causing her to let out a yelp.

'Dont provoke me Ambrosia. Im in no mood for your jibes.' Mab warned.

'Im anxious about the boy too.' this was true she loved Merlin she had raised him as her own. 'You should've taken better care of him.' she broke off in a fit of coughing.

'He'll be here, he's heard you are ill.' Mab assured bitterly pacing the small hut.

'Im not ill, Im dying.' Ambrosia replied bluntly.

The faerie Queen took no notice of this too busy forming plans in her head.

'When he comes, send him back.' she ordered.

'Cant you make him come back?' Ambrosia replied.

'It's better if you tell him his place is with me.' Mab reasoned.

'No. I wont do that.' Ambrosia told Mab simply which caused the fae's eyes to widen. 'You defy me?!' she growled.

'Of course I defy you, Ive always defied you.' Ambrosia said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world and she'd said it a million times.

'Why?!' Mab rasped furiously in annoyance.

'It's in my nature.' Ambrosia's words only infuriated the Queen more. 'When my boy comes here, I wont say a word. He'll do whats in his heart.' she said proudly.

Mab finally could stand no more of the insufferable human and her rudeness, she had more important matters to be dealing with than some withered human wench. She let out a terrible roar causing an instant storm to whip up causing havoc within the small hut. Pots and pans flying everywhere the stove fire raging the shock was so much for the old woman that by the time Mab had stopped she'd doubled over clutching her chest.

'Now see what you made me do.' Mab smirked before finally noticing the position of the old woman she was taken aback as she approached her bending down. 'Ambrosia?' Mab rasped with perhaps not concern but most definitely confusion. 'Ambrosia? What is it?' she rasped.

Ambrosia smiled up at her weakly. 'You tell me. You're the Mistress of Magick.' she begun partly laughing at Mab's confusion, partly coughing due to pain and partly crying as she worried about Merlin.

As though her very thoughts had wished him into existence Merlin came running into the hut skidding down on his knees beside her tenderly touching her face. 'Auntie A! Auntie A!'

Mab's eyes had darted over to the young boy as he came running in and she was very aware that things could not possibly have looked any worse. She had not meant to kill Ambrosia she simply did not understand the fragility of humans.

'My boy, you came back.' she said faintly feeling completely at peace.

'What's wrong?' he asked in a panic.

'Nothing, everything's as it should be.' she whispered then drifted off.

Mab sorely wished Ambrosia was alive so she could punish her if nothing else. The boy wept over the old womans body before tucking her up and turning on Mab savagely.

'You killed her!' he accused angrily.

'No I didnt.' Mab responded which was true she had not directly killed the old woman.

'You killed her like you killed my real mother!' Merlin growled viciously.

'No I only let her die.' Mab corrected.

Merlin felt rage pulse through him and he raised his hand to strike her but an unforeseen force stopped him in his tracks. Merlin tried with all his might to break through it he wanted to punish Mab for the wrong she had done but she only pushed him aside.

'That was very good Merlin, Im impressed.' she complimented him only adding to his rage.

'I will never forgive you!' he sneered.

'Im sorry about your mother and Ambrosia but they were casualties of war. Im fighting to save my people from extinction!'

'I dont care if you die and disappear.' Merlin spat in disgust.

Mab's eyes flashed.

'I will unless I fight and win!' she tried to press her point that she would really fade into nothing unless he helped her. That she was not acting out of malice.

'I'll never help you.' Merlin remained defiant.

Mab felt her heart hurt at this that he truly did not seem to care for her but she quickly put it down to his grief for the old woman.

'You will. I'll make you but you're too upset to talk about this now. Later after you have grieved.' she then vanished in a clap of thunder leaving him to mourn.


	3. Frik

Nimue groggily opened her eyes dreams had danced through her head and visions of Mab, Vortigern, her father and that strange frightening creature. As her vision focused she took note of the high purple canopy, silk bed sheets and comfortable pillows. Slowly she got up the room was lit by a fire which crackled away merrily. Nimue saw something in the corner of her eye and jumped as she realised a tiny faerie had been braiding her hair with flowers as she slept. The small creature fluttered back in fear. Regaining her composure a little Nimue observed the creature it was beautiful slowly she out stretched her hand to it. 'It's okay I wont harm you.' she assured.

The faerie fluttered back over to her touching her index finger causing Nimue to smile brightly. 'You did this?' she gestured to one of her braids and the little faerie nodded causing her to laugh. 'Thank you.' she inclined her head. The faerie bowed and fluttered away.

The young woman got out of bed and surveyed the room even though she was a lady she had never been in a room quite like this. She wasnt sure if it was different from any other room she'd been in or if it was the magickal air that was making her so intoxicated. There was a knock at the door and Nimue quickly snapped around.

'Who is there?' she called.

'Only me!' called the voice of the strange creature she had heard earlier. Nimue shrunk back in fright practically pinned to the wall.

'I dont wish to alarm you again my lady but madam has given me orders to tend to your every beck and call. I am nothing to be afraid of.' he offered.

Nimue bit her lip she still felt frightened but she should but she should not judge people by their appearance that would be rude perhaps Frik was a perfectly nice chap underneath his strange features and Mab seemed to approve of him anyway.

'You may come in.' Nimue called unpeeling herself from the wall.

The door opened and Frik came in smiling brightly. 'Ah thats much better than talking with a wooden door. Im sorry for screaming earlier you gave me quite a fright. Why dont we start things over? Im Frik, Queen Mab's serving gnome, her most loyal and trusted employee.' he beamed proudly.

Nimue still felt quite scared of the creature with the goggling eyes but she was beginning to relax. 'I am Nimue, Lord Ardent's daughter.' she greeted courteously.

'Please forgive my rudeness I had never seen a creature like you before.' she explained.

'Oh...Oh! Of course I must have frightened the life out of you, allow me.' he spun round taking the form of a handsome blonde man.

Nimue's eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth, Frik gave a lowly bow. 'At your service my lady.' he said in his most charming voice.

'Oh my!' Nimue grinned in delight. 'Can everyone here do magick?' she asked excitedly all sense of fear leaving her.

'This is the land of magick.' Frik pointed out in his best school teacher voice.

'What about me? Will I be able to do some magick too?' she queried.

'Perhaps.' Frik smiled feeling very important.

Nimue could just imagine the look on her father's face when she turned into a- her heart sank remembering how they had left things.

'Whats wrong?' Frik asked looking concerned.

'Nothing.' Nimue said quietly staring at the ground.

Frik decided it was best to change the subject.

'Madam will be back soon. You should eat something teleporting for the first time can leave one rather drained. Follow me.' he smiled brightly.

Nimue returned the smile half heartedly and followed him down to the great hall to find the table covered in food. She sat down and begun picking away at it and found it did help raise her spirits soon she was gulping down the food and drink even though she'd no memory of being hungry.

'Ive never tasted food like this before!' she exclaimed to Frik who was tackling invisible enemies with his sword as she ate.

'You wouldnt have, humans have no sense at all when it comes to growing food.' he shook his head at the idea. 'If our kind did not help your food to grow you would have all starved centuries ago.'

Nimue frowned slightly at Frik finding him to be rather patronizing at times. She dabbed her mouth politely indicating she was finished. Just then Frik yelped. 'Excuse me madam is calling.' Nimue hadnt heard Mab call for the gnome but shrugged it off as he vanished she'd jumped slightly again she really would have to get used to that. Frik entered Mab's inner sanctum to find her staring into her crystals.

'Madam?' Frik queried. 'Where is Master Merlin?' Mab shot him a death ray glare and threw him against the wall so hard it cracked.

'He's grieving the viper tongued witch.' she rasped.

Frik painfully uncrumpled himself from the floor. 'Ambrosia is dead?' he winced standing up.

Mab didnt answer him instead she concentrated on her crystals as a vision of Merlin appeared knelt before Ambrosia's grave holding a knife.

'I swear on auntie Ambrosia's grave and the grave of my mother I'll only ever use my powers to defeat Queen Mab.' his voice echoed throughout the cave and Mab went into a fit of rage breaking things the likes of which Frik had never seen and it lasted hours.

When she finally calmed down she rounded on Frik who whimpered in fear.

'Where is the girl? Or have you lost her in your incompetence too?!' she rasped angrily. Frik would have liked to point out that it wasnt him who lost Merlin but did not feel brave enough.

'I think she returned to her chambers after she finished eating.' he was met with another hard slap. 'You "think"?! You're stupidity is astounding!' she rasped. 'See that she is bathed and clothed then have her meet me in my chambers.' Mab left the room her long purple robes flooding behind her as she did so she vanished into thin air.

Frik narrowed his eyes and mimicked the Queen behind her back before setting out to complete his tasks.


	4. Fae

Nimue undid her robe as she entered the marble bathroom the bath was large and square made of shining crystal and marble she dipped a toe into the water which was shimmering on the wall. Slowly she slid in as the steam filled the air she could smell lavender and violets. Closing her eyes she begun to relax and soon the steam completely filled the room completely. After a while Nimue felt hands upon her in her relaxed state she didnt seem to mind but when reality hit her she jumped in fright. Then through the steam she could see two women were also in the bath with her with strange markings across their skin. She recognised one as the small faery who had braided her hair, the fae smiled reassuringly and pressed a light finger to her lips, the other was younger looking with braided red hair. Nimue made to leave looking completely scarlet the women wore scraps of glittering material covering the more intimate parts of their bodies. Yet the fae she recognised stroked her cheek. 'Queen Mab has sent us my lady we did not mean to frighten you.' she spoke Nimue heard her but she did not see her lips move.

Nimue swallowed nervously she didnt like this at all and felt very vulnerable and exposed but nodded not wanting to offend she allowed them to bath her, and wash her hair not recalling another time where she had been subject to such contact. So this was how the feared magickal creatures lived? Nimue couldnt help but think she'd rather be on the side of the old ways the more she relaxed. Feeling one of the fae between her legs she tried to close them feeling uncomfortable once more but the red head carefully slid behind her wrapping her arms around the young princess she pressed a kiss to her shoulder causing it to glitter. Nimue felt disorientated and made no further complaint about how they chose to bath her. Once the ritual was complete she was lead out of the bath water, her skin was dried, rubbed down with scented oils and her hair had a small braid at either side and hung freely down her back with fine jewels woven into it. To her dismay her old dress was gone and the fae had insisted in putting her in a violet gown which though beautiful was a little revealing for Nimue's taste.

The two fae lead Nimue to a full length mirror and she truly did not recognise herself, she was beautiful. The red head and her friend remained unnecessarily arranging her hair but the young woman didnt care. She had never saw herself look this beautiful consumed by her own vanity Nimue could barely tear her eyes away from her own beautiful reflection. It wasnt something a proper woman should do she knew this very well that it would not please god, but god was not here Mab was.

'Ah Lady Nimue.' Frik entered her chambers once the fae had told him she was properly ready.

'Oh my you do look breath taking, Queen Mab will be pleased.' he said happily.

Nimue smiled at him softly as she rubbed her bare arms.

'You are kind.' she slowly approached.

'Queen Mab is in her inner sanctum. She will see you now. Just be careful.' he warned.

Nimue looked confused.

'Be careful? Why?' she didnt understand following him along the darkened stone hallways as little faeries fluttered past them..

'Queen Mab is….in a fragile mood she received some unfortunate news.' he put delicately.

Mab stood staring at her crystals emotionlessly, Merlin's words kept running through her mind again and again. "I dont care if you die and disappear." Mab shuddered and lifted a lock of silky black hair finding some strands of grey in it. She stared at it curiously changing it back with magick when she felt a hand on her forearm she snapped round ready to attack. Seeing Nimue she remained calm she must have let her shields down sometime during her tantrum.

'Nimue.' Mab rasped taking in the new look which the woman held without all the plainery of the human world Nimue was quite beautiful. She would be a suitable mate to lure Merlin with.

'Ah the freedom of the binds of humanity suit you.' Mab smirked but seeing the look in Nimue's eyes she worried yet another plan was about to go to ruin.

'What is wrong?'

Nimue took Mab's hands in hers giving them a light squeeze.

'Your servant, Frik, informed me all was not well. Is there anything I can do?' she asked with concern.

'Did he now?' Mab rasped quietly. Of course Frik had not meant the Queen was in need of comforting what he'd actually meant was dont piss her off if you want to live. Upon realising that Nimue was trying to console her she almost laughed and it was a trial not too.

'No my sweet there is nothing you can do.' she stroked the young woman's hair causing her to smile. 'How are you enjoying my lands?' she rasped.

Nimue smiled brightly at this looking around. 'It's...it's...Ive never saw anything like it, it's more beautiful than I ever dreamed heaven would be. Thank you for bringing me here.' she spun around Mab's inner sanctum her new gown fanning out around her. 'What are these?' she touched the crystals.

'Amethyst.' Mab replied.

'What are they used for?' she queried.

'I use these to store up my power.' she picked up a crystal smirking she passed one to Nimue who took it nervously. She shook, she could feel the magick pulsing from the rock.

'Ow.' Nimue winced cutting her finger on the crystal a piece sunk beneath her flesh she dropped the rock but it didnt fall Mab made it hover into her hand.

'Sorry.' Nimue held her hand and sucked her bleeding finger as Mab placed the crystal in the middle of her inner sanctum and it became attached with a glow.

'It's quite alright.' Mab took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingertip it healed over.

'But I...' Nimue looked at her hand and watched a dark purple vein slide from her finger tip up her arm and vanish.

Looking at Mab her hair quickly became dark as the nights sky, her skin pale as snow, and her irises changed colour to a light purple.

'I feel strange.' Nimue murmured.

Feeling the room begin to spin she was grateful for Mab taking her in her arms and helping her onto the crystal table she lay down and drifted off into a deep sleep.

'Shhh.' Mab whispered and stroked her hair back from her face, Mab looked over her shoulder watching young Merlin in the crystals continuing on with his life. Oh she would make him break his oath, Nimue would see to that.


	5. Time

Days, weeks, months, and years all passed Merlin remaining his hut keeping his word, keeping his oath that he would not serve Queen Mab. He lived a simple life, happy though lacking in any form of human company. He'd speak to his dead aunt and mother, and the animals of the forest. Yet he'd never spoke to another human soul in years. Not far away King Vortigern was trying to raise a tower yet every time he tried he failed. No matter which architect he chose they would fail him and he went through them at an alarming rate indeed. The latest attempt crumbled to nothing behind Vortigern's back. 'Get me a different architect!' he bellowed. Two guards dragged away the terrified architect and Vortigern glanced his soothsayer scurrying away he followed him. 'Why wont my tower stand?' he demanded.

'I am a soothsayer your majesty...not an architect.' he bumbled.

'So tell me why everytime I try to build this tower it collapses?!' Vortigern roared.

'Ah well I should know that?' the soothsayer nodded nervously in agreement.

'Yes!' Vortigern grabbed him by the throat.

'Ah well yes I will read the stones yes that's what I should do.' he nodded.

'Then do it!' Vortigern growled letting the old man go.

It was night time and the old soothsayer knelt in the midst of stonehenge beside a fire casting his stones in despair. 'Ive been a worshiper of the Old Ways all my life now that my life is in danger, and its a precious life - it's mine. Ive never had any help really, no not ever. What am I going to do? Ive not idea why his blasted tower keeps falling down!'

The beautiful Queen of Air and Darkness appeared from nowhere. 'The land is cursed.' she announced causing the old man to yell in fright.

'You appeared, you appeared after all these years.' he said in shock. 'It is, it is Queen Mab!' he bowed.

'Yes old man.' Mab replied smirking.

'So what do we do?' he queried leaning in closer.

Mab couldnt help but find him one of her most pathetic and useless followers even worse than Frik..

'You,' she corrected. 'must find a man with no mortal father and mix his blood with the mortar.

The soothsayer nodded along at her words like he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'Ahhh splendid, but a man who has no mortal father? Where can I find a man like that?' he whispered.

'I will show you.' she replied with a smirk.

A troop of Vortigern's soldiers approached Merlin with the old soothsayer.

'Seize that man!' the old soothsayer blustered.

'Welcome to my home sir, how can I help you?' Merlin replied mildly.

The old soothsayer was quick to change his approach. 'Er, well the king he wants to see you.' he said as he dismounted.

'You only had to ask.' Merlin smiled causing the soothsayer to look taken aback.

'You'll come voluntarily? Ah thats good most people are reluctant to meet King Vortigern. In fact they are usually dragged kicking and screaming - not that I blame them. I am the king's soothsayer.' he explained.

'An important position?' Merlin queried.

'A fragile one, Im his third this year.' the old man replied gravely as they made their way back to Vortigern's keep. The old man, Merlin and the army approached the king, the soothsayer got off the horse and made his way to Vortigern. 'Your majesty Ive found him the man without a mortal father!' he was proud.

'This better not be another one of your tricks.' Vortigern growled.

'No sire it's all true.' he protested causing Vortigern to cock an eye brow.

'Very well theres only one way to find out.' he punched Merlin without warning causing the wizard to double over in pain. 'Get a bowl and cut his throat. He doesnt look like much of a wizard.'

Merlin slowly begun to recover on the floor.

'You caught me by surprise. Why do you want to cut my throat?' he got to his feet.

'Nothing personal, I have to mix your blood with the mortar in my castle to make it stand.' Vortigern explained.

Merlin stared at the place where they were trying to build the tower on the hillside. 'Im afraid your majesty is in danger of seeming a little stupid.' Merlin's words caused the soothsayer to feel sick.

'What was that last word?' Vortigern growled.

'Stupid.' Merlin confirmed causing a silence before Vortigern erupt into laughter.

'This man thinks he is me.' the others begun laughing too.

'Why do you call me stupid?' Vortigern queried.

'Because it's obvious why you cant build a tower their. Look!' he points to two great rocks at the base of the castle. 'Cant you see the stream? It runs through the two caverns below.'

Everyone looked at where Merlin was pointing.

The water soon became evident to all of them.

'You wanted to build my castle on water?' Vortigern growled as the architect stammered helplessly.

'Thats not all thats wrong.' Merlin murmured as he drifted into a trance. 'You've woken the dragons.'

'Dragons? What dragons?' Vortigern's brow furrowed.

'I see two dragons one white and one red.' Merlin continued.

'My crest is a white dragon.' Vortigern informed.

In Merlin's mind he saw the white dragon dominate the red for a while before the red ultimately destroyed the white.

Vortigern was staring at Merlin as he came too. 'What did you see?'

'The red dragon conquered the white.' Merlin told the king.

'An omen sire wouldnt you say? Er it could be an omen.' the soothsayer babbled he received a glare from Vortigern for his stupidity as a band of knights arrived with Sir Egbert.

'Sire Uther is in Normandy with a great army. He is marching on Winchester. ' they informed him.

Vortigern turned to Merlin all this was just as the wizard had predicted. 'You foresaw all of this...'

Sir Egbert was the next to speak. 'What are your orders sire?' he questioned.

'Gather my armies we march on Winchester.' he ordered then turned back to Merlin. 'Why doesnt it ever stop? Ive been fighting my enemies for twenty years. I crush one another arises.'

Merlin's first answer would have been the Vortigern's number of enemies was most likely down to his charming personality but he decided to play it safe. 'Perhaps you need me to foretell the future, so you could crush them all before they have a chance to cause trouble.' he reasoned.

'That would be helpful.' Vortigern agreed.

'But then you could not could my throat.' Merlin added reasonably.

'No you're obviously an extraordinary man but I cant have extraordinary men running about.' Vortigern punched him unconscious.

'You're just not quick enough its a mistake most of my enemies make they think before they act, I act before I think.' he turned to the old soothsayer and architect.

'You're out of a job.' he informed them before riding back to the castle with Merlin. The soothsayer and the architect scurried off together without further question.

'Quick before he changes his mind.' he soothsayer moved as fast as his legs could carry him.


	6. Home

Time moved differently in the land of magick Nimue was still as young and beautiful as ever. She remained by the side of her mistress in a gown which covered her breasts, but left her midriff bare followed by a long skirt. Her eyes were rimmed with dark make up and her skin was as pale and sparkling as Mab's a single purple braid woven into her long raven locks.

'It's time.' Mab whispered staring into the crystals as Nimue peered over her shoulder seeing the man trapped within the cell.

'You know what to do.' Mab rasped.

Nimue smirked and nodded vanishing in a clap of thunder.

When Merlin finally came to he was in a slimey dark suffocating cell the only light coming in from the top grate water trickling down the walls he rubbed his head in pain.

'Hello Merlin.' Nimue greeted appearing from nowhere in his cell.

Merlin's eyes widened at first he thought it was Mab so he had to double check but this woman was younger than the Queen of the old ways in fact she was,

'Nimue.' Merlin whispered.

A bright smile spread across Nimue's glossy lips. 'Merlin.' she eagerly approached him but he recoiled.

'What is wrong?' she asked looking hurt.

Merlin could smell Mab on Nimue the scent was unmistakable.

'Oh Nimue what has become of you?' his eyes drooped with sorrow.

Nimue frowned in offence.

'Forgive me but it is you who is rotting in a cell stinking of your own filth I however am perfectly fine.' she told him coldly.

'Dont lie to me! I can smell her on you.' Merlin bellowed.

Nimue tilted her head her long raven locks falling to the side.

'Then I must smell divine.' she purred stroking his cheek but again Merlin recoiled.

'Do not fail me.' Mab's voice rasped within her head Nimue did not want to fail her mistress her features clouded with worry.

Merlin watched her with soft eyes mistaking the look for sadness over what she had become he reached out gently cupping her cheek.

'I thought you were dead Nimue,' he whispered. 'all these years you were the only woman Ive ever dreamt of. You're father was heartbroken he has been searching for you day and night all this time.' he told her in a pained voice.

Nimue looked confused.

'It's not been that long just the one year.' she corrected.

Merlin stared at her and cupped her face in his hands.

'She didnt tell you.' he looked angry. 'Tell me what?' Nimue pressed.

'It's been over twenty years Nimue.' he told her gravely.

Nimue's eyes widened and she stumbled back against the cell wall. 'No it cant have been. I would have noticed.' she protested.

'Time moves differently in the land of magick, Mab should have told you, Im sorry.' he pressed a hand on her forearm.

Nimue looked down at the ground for a while then looked up at him.

'Come with me, to the land of magick.' she pleaded Merlin looked shocked.

'Have you not heard how Mab just tricked you?' he tried again.

Nimue nodded.

'Yes but Merlin she is not what you think I promise you have got it all wrong. I cant stay here anymore Id be burned as a witch. Please Merlin, please just come with me.' she pleaded.

Merlin closed his eyes. 'Nimue dont make me do this.' he was under no doubt that Nimue was under a spell of Mab's she had to be. It was the only thing that made any sense.

Nimue cupped his face pressing a kiss to his lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'There was a reason I vanished Merlin, my father told me I had to marry a man of Vortigern's choosing. I refused him because my heart already belonged to another it belonged to you. Mab offered me a chance to escape that fate and I took it. I love my father truly I do but I couldnt bare life without you, the moment my eyes found you something inside of me changed. Please dont let my sacrifice be in vain.' her expression was pained.

Merlin looked troubled for along while but staring into Nimue's eyes he saw the girl he rescued all those years ago not Mab's creation.

'I will return to the land of magick with you Nimue.' he kissed her back knowing it would be only way to break Mab's spell and they vanished in a clap of thunder.

They appeared before a glorious empty throne in the land of magick.

Merlin looked around seeing the empty room.

'When did you learn magick?' he murmured.

'Lady Mab taught me she's been so kind Merlin,' Nimue pressed. 'Nimue….she's-'

'Merlin listen, Mab has shown us a great kindness by sparing me, by sparing our love.' she said desperately.

Merlin smiled bitterly. 'She doesnt care about love Nimue.' he sighed Nimue was naive her body had barely aged her mind was yet young a childlike useless against Mab.

'No,' Nimue agreed. 'she cares about you, she loves you and you are her son.'

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Merlin!' she hissed in a voice that reminded him scarily of Mab. 'If you truly think so low of her, at least look at it from my point of view. I would have been sold to some ugly old lord and raped till I bore his children! If Mab hadnt stepped in could you imagine my life?!' she demanded angrily.

Solemnly the wizard nodded and gently squeezed her shoulder feeling guilty.

'You're right, Im sorry, I understand why you opted to be free of such a life.' he sighed. 'Where is Mab?' he questioned the sooner he freed Nimue the better.

'Right here.' the goddess rasped from the doorway one hand on her hip the over resting on the door frame she smiled brightly her eyes were glinting with triumph.

'Well done Nimue, you have pleased me.' she slowly sauntered over and ran her fingers through the younger woman's locks.

'Thank you mistress.' Nimue was practically purring at Mab's touch and the fire inside Merlin reignited, it was disgusting Mab has made his Nimue her….pet!

'Something wrong Merlin?' Mab asked innocently with a smug look on her features as she remained by Nimue's side, she couldnt have angered him any more if she tried.

Merlin stared at her with fury clear in his eyes as Mab slowly walked behind Nimue gracefully leaning over her shoulder and letting her hands hover above her head as though presenting Nimue like a trophy. The young woman stayed perfectly still smiling at Merlin with her glistening violet eyes.

'Perhaps a cat has gotten a hold of his tongue, Nimue?' Mab rasped causing the young woman to chuckle.

'He's just shy.' Nimue flashed a smile and went over to Merlin nuzzling into his side. 'Arent you Merlin? Why dont you tell Queen Mab? Dont be rude.' she lightly scolded.

Merlin remained glaring at the smirking witch, despite Nimue fluttering around him like a baby bird.

'Thank you.' Merlin grumbled.

The Queen's brow creased with confusion and she leaned in a little tilting her head.

'Sorry my sweety I didnt hear you?' Mab rasped.

Nimue laughed lightly taking Merlin's hand she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing him to soften a little as he glanced down. Nimue looked so beautiful when she smiled seeing her so happy brought a great joy to his heart which was battling with the darkness the presence of his mother caused him.

'Thank you for making Nimue happy, for keeping her safe my Queen.' he spoke in a louder voice.

Mab was grinning like a cheshire cat at Merlin's words she had him exactly where she wanted him after all his years of oaths, and defiance here he was.

'Merlin.' she rasped. 'Merlin.' she slowly approached him. 'It brings me such happiness to hear you say that, you are mine Merlin. I would do anything for you, my son.' she touched his cheek causing him to flinch slightly at her touch.

Merlin couldnt have looked any more furious who was she to call herself his mother! He'd had two, the one who gave birth to him and the one who raised him. Not this crone!

Nimue seemed only partly aware of the tension or at least was pretending that she didnt see it at all. Before either of them could say anything else Frik appeared from nowhere beside them all with his hands clasped over his middle.

'Ah! Master Merlin how nice of you to rejoin us once more.' the gnome said in a delighted tone.

'Frik.' Merlin greeted solemnly nodding his head at the gnome.

Frik's goggling eyes darted around the room he gulped feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

'Perhaps master Merlin is hungry after his stay in that awful cell?' Frik suggested.

Mab turned on her heel and left towards the dining room Frik followed as did Nimue who dragged Merlin along. Arriving the table was stacked with food little faeries fluttering around it, Mab took her seat at the head of the table sitting gracefully her focus on her two pets. Nimue sat to Mab's left immediately beginning to pick at the food.

Merlin sat beside the young woman staring at the food in suspicion as though trying to detect if it was spelled to make him Mab's puppet as well. Mab smirked in amusement she leant over Nimue her hand reaching to a plate of berries before picked one up and slowly popped it into her mouth whilst staring into the wizard's concentrated eyes. After chewing the fruit in an almost painfully slow act her tongue darted out licking the juice from her lips.

'They are delicious my dear you should eat something.' the goddess rasped.

Merlin kept his eyes trained on her every movement when Nimue stroked his cheek causing him to focus on her instead.

'Eat something my love.'she let the pad of her thumb brush over the stubble on his cheek.

Merlin sighed and did as he was asked though he felt like an animal the way Mab was staring at him with the utmost fascination.

Mab then vanished into thin air but the wizard was aware she was still watching his every move. Despite himself Merlin found himself really digging into the food after so long starved, and before that only living on what he'd made with his own hands this really was a treat. Nimue chattered away to him speaking of the time they'd first met or exchanging stories with Frik about what had happened in her life since. It could have almost been a normal date of two old lovers meeting up well if you could look past the random gnome, and the goddess observing them. Frik sitting at the opposite side of where Mab had sat he relaxed into the seat after several glasses of wine. He lazily threw food into his mouth chomping on it which was beginning to really annoy the fae Queen who was watching them in her crystals.

'Did I ever tell you the joke about the-' 'Frik!' Mab rasped in his head cutting the gnome off before he could begin yet another humourless joke the gnome fell quiet shrinking back in fear.

Frik cleared his throat and and wiped his mouth nervously.

'Ah yes well perhaps I shall tell you another time. Lady Nimue you are looking tired may I escort you both to your chambers?' he asked retaking his butler persona with a hiccup.

Nimue flashed a smile and inclined her head.

'Why thank you my kind sir.' she teased and stood up and steadied the gnome who looked ready to fall over due to his intoxication.

'Master Merlin, I trust your old chambers will be suitable for you?' Frik asked the wizard.

Merlin nodded also getting to his feet.

'Id imagine so but Im going to stay up a while longer.' he sighed heavily.

Nimue gave and understanding smile she walked over to her, her lilac gown clinging seductively to her body, her pale hands cupped his face the pad of her thumb sweeping across his flesh.

'I am glad you are here with me Merlin.' she whispered and leant in kissing him sweetly.

Merlin returned her kiss closing his eyes and for a brief moment in time all of his troubles seemed to melt into the nothing.

'Nimue?' Merlin spoke gently but then paused before continuing. 'Have pleasant dreams.'

Nimue grinned up at him she let her hands slide down his arms then gently squeezed his hands. 'You too master Merlin.' she flashed a smiled then left with the drunken gnome.

The wizard sat back down and propped his elbows on the table as the fire continued to crackle melodically in the background he pressed his face into his hands.


End file.
